


Imperfection

by AsheliaHime



Series: tumblr prompts [3]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Redemption, Second Chances, Spoilers, after frozen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsheliaHime/pseuds/AsheliaHime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa wondered how he managed to sound so arrogant and one second later to seem so fragile around her. She felt like she could crush him, needing only one right move to do so. The worst was that she didn’t know if she liked that or felt bad about it.</p><p>"And maybe we can do it together”, he added.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imperfection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NerumiH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerumiH/gifts).



> Spoilers for Frozen ahead!  
> This was requested by Kelsey for the song drabble thing. Else I would have never wrote anything for Elsa & Hans, I think. My iPod shuffled Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol this time.
> 
> "I need your grace to remind me, to find my own"

”You know we aren’t as different as I thought.”

Elsa didn’t mind a look in his direction, knowing exactly who was speaking to her. She wouldn’t give him the honor of her attention. Not that easy. Not for a person who attempted to murder her and her sister.

"Both of us failed doing everything on our own", Hans explained.

"I couldn‘t get on top of the kingdom and you… weren‘t able to shut out Anna and keeping her safe."

Arendelle‘s queen was angered by Anna‘s name on the tip of his tongue.

"What are you trying to say? Do you think that makes us equal?“ 

"I didn’t say that. Just that both of us need to learn a lot.“ 

"Get to the point already.”

"We‘re  _not_  perfect.“ 

Elsa wondered how he managed to sound so arrogant and one second later to seem so fragile around her. She felt like she could crush him, needing only one right move to do so. The worst was that she didn’t know if she liked that or felt bad about it.

"And maybe we can do it together”, he added.

She‘d say it was an honest offer, but knowing the good actor he was, she wasn‘t sure what to say. She spared his life, because she feared what might become of her if she wouldn‘t. She didn‘t want to be a monster anyone was afraid of. She wanted to be better than that. 

She just stared at him, mistrust in her eyes. Thoughts running through her mind. Did she wanted to grant mercy to a murderer - again? But it was the man her sister fell in love with. Anna knew the good in people when she saw it unlike her and there had been a time when she thought it would be okay to maybe even give the couple her blessing (though she would do that more for Anna‘s sake than Hans. At this time she knew nothing about him except that he made her sister happy. Cheesy or not, that reason was enough for Elsa.)

So she held out her hand to him.

"Is that the first step from being the frozen queen of Arendelle?", he mused not as serious as he meant it to be. When he noticed that she wasn‘t amused about his comment his charming smile fell from his face. 

"Kneel down and vow to be honest to your queen and country. Never endanger us again. Never lie to any of us again." Her voice was strict and it was clear to him that she wouldn’t accept a ‘No’. He could stay silent and leave. Or stay and get a second chance. 

He knelt down with the promise to change. For him it was a promise he didn’t know he could keep. Just like Elsa didn’t know if her mercy was as steady as she offered. But both of them were willing to change and with the help of each other they accepted a challenge to grow from now. 


End file.
